bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Just Commander Zalts
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20906 |no = 1485 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 97 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 46, 52, 58 |normal_distribute = 22, 18, 22, 20, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A senior general who served under the first emperor of Randall. As a commander of the original Randall Guard, he took pride in molding and encouraging young cadets into real soldiers. Zalts was also the one who convinced the emperor to build his own army, as his loyal service had won him his liege's trust. Unfortunately, he would eventually perish on the field after saving the entire army from a great crisis during the war for Elgaia's unification. The influence he had on the emperor as his close associate made it so that the emperor's will declared that his army remain well taken care of after his death. |summon = Hmm... You've got a ways to go, but you show potential. All right, I'll teach you how to fight. |fusion = You're still reckless and green! Power is a double edged sword. Did you not know that? |evolution = | hp_base = 4886 |atk_base = 2102 |def_base = 1861 |rec_base = 1563 | hp_lord = 7356 |atk_lord = 2912 |def_lord = 2311 |rec_lord = 2243 | hp_anima = 8248 |rec_anima = 2005 |atk_breaker = 3150 |def_breaker = 2073 |def_guardian = 2549 |rec_guardian = 2124 |def_oracle = 2192 |rec_oracle = 2600 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Formidable Loyalty |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 100% Spark boost after 20 BC |bb = Freezing Opposition |bbdescription = 11 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% BB Atk, 50% BC efficacy & 30% BC/HC drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Imperial Forces: 100 Strong |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP remaining), slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 520% x HP / base max HP, 250% BB Atk, 30% BC/HC & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Naraka: Arbuda |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP remaining), enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% + 800% x HP / base max HP, 80% reduction, 100% chance for 100% vulnerability, 450% BB Atk & 60% Crit rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Old General's Strike |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 20907 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Water Idol |evomats7 = Water Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Zalts1 }}